1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having an auxiliary output device, and more particularly to a method for switching from an OS (Operating System) of the portable computer to another OS of the auxiliary output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, conventional portable computers are equipped with an output unit, which includes an LCD window positioned inside the cover of the computer body and a speaker. When such a portable computer is to be used for a specific task the entire computer must be driven. This means that, even if no display is necessary, the display device is inevitably driven.
As such, conventional portable computers have a problem in that, since the entire computer must be driven for every task, the power consumption increases. This shortens the life time of the computer.
In addition, it is not possible to perform or continue to perform a specific task with the cover (top) of the conventional computer closed. Particularly, users on the move cannot perform or continue to perform even a simple task, e.g. listening to music, with the cover closed.